


Heaven (Is Where I’m With You)

by pcybloom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, johndo cuddling, johnny is a sleepy baby, that’s it that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcybloom/pseuds/pcybloom
Summary: He looks down a little, and Johnny’s looking at him with so much love in his eyes that Doyoung thinks, this is heaven.





	Heaven (Is Where I’m With You)

Doyoung lifts his head up from his pillow when he hears the sound of light footsteps coming closer each second. Before he knows it, there’s a tall figure walking through the doorway of his -their- bedroom. There stands Johnny Seo in all his glory, with only a towel hanging around his hips and his chestnut hair still damp from the shower he took just a few minutes ago. He looks ethereal like this, his upper body shining with the thin layer of water still on his skin and the tones of his muscles defined under the dim lighting of the room. He’s beautiful, and even though Doyoung sees him all the time, he can’t help but feel out of breath.

Johnny pads over to the bed and Doyoung snaps out of his awe-struck phase. The former has a trail of water behind him, and Doyoung is suddenly aware of the chilly air around them, and how wet and naked his boyfriend is. Even though they have central heating in their apartment, it’s still winter and they aren’t supposed to walk around like they want to catch a cold.

Johnny flops down on the bed and wraps his arms around Doyoung’s chest, letting out a sigh of content. The younger waits for a few seconds to see if his boyfriend will get up, but when said boyfriend makes no move to get up, he decides he should say something.

“Babe, I have to admit that this is pretty nice but you have to put on some clothes and dry your hair.” Doyoung says softly.

“I don’t wanna” Johnny whines and nuzzles Doyoung’s neck, tightening his arms around his boyfriend. It’s pretty cute, but Doyoung knows he has to push further. His boyfriend gets sick very easily, and he can’t let that happen.

“How about this, you go get dressed and I’ll towel-dry your hair when you come back. Does that sound okay?” Johnny looks up, deeming the younger’s offer fair enough.

He gets up, picks up a loose t-shirt and pyjama pants from one of the drawers and walks out of the room. Doyoung stares at the ceiling while he’s waiting for his boyfriend, thinking about his day. He remembers Jeno looking troubled during their tutoring session, and makes a mental note to talk to the younger boy about it the next morning.

Johnny comes back a few minutes later fully dressed and sits down on the bed. He has a small towel in his hand and Doyoung takes it, starting to ruffle his boyfriend’s hair with it. It’s comfortable, they’ve done this numerous times before and the familiarity of it makes Doyoung feel at peace.

When he’s done, Doyoung runs his hands through his boyfriend’s soft, clean hair and then presses a kiss to the top of his head for good measure. Johnny looks at Doyoung with a small, comfortable smile on his lips when their eyes meet.

Johnny takes the towel from his hands and lets it fall to the ground next to their bed. “Can we _please_ cuddle now?” His voice sounds almost desperate and Doyoung feels his heart skip a beat at how adorable it all is.

“Okay, but only because you’re cute.”

The older seems to not have heard any part of his answer aside from the “okay” and immediately lays down on the bed, pulling the younger down with him.

They get into a comfortable position easily, knowing what works out between them and what doesn’t after three years of being together. They’re facing each other, their legs tangled. Johnny’s nose is nuzzling the crook of Doyoung’s neck, and the latter’s chin is on top of his boyfriend’s head. Johnny has his hands on Doyoung’s naked waist under his shirt, and Doyoung can feel the warmth radiating from his boyfriend’s palms, heating him up.

This. This is what Doyoung seeks for after a hard day of work. The familiarity of this, of having Johnny’s body pressed against his is just perfect and Doyoung couldn’t dream of wanting anything else.

A few minutes pass by in silence until Johnny pulls his head back from his spot on the crook of Doyoung’s neck and looks up at him. The latter has his eyes closed but opens them when he feels his boyfriend moving. He looks down a little, and Johnny’s looking at him with so much love in his eyes that Doyoung thinks, _this is heaven._ He knows he must be looking at Johnny the same way, because Johnny smiles softly at him and whispers “I love you” before pressing a light, loving kiss on his lips. Doyoung lets out a sigh of relief and leans down to kiss his boyfriend back.

They kiss slowly like that for a while, exchanging quiet “I love you”s from time to time. After they’ve stopped kissing, and Johnny’s got his eyes closed and his breathing even, Doyoung allows himself to stare at him.

He has dark circles under his eyes from how much he’s been working these past few days and even though Doyoung knows it’s nothing big, he still worries a little.

But even though he’s tired, he looks peaceful when he’s asleep. His pink, curved lips are slightly parted and Doyoung can’t help it. Before he knows it, he’s swiping Johnny’s bottom lip with his thumb and holding his cheeks gently. He lets himself trace Johnny’s face with his fingers. Every line, every feature. He finds himself lost in the beauty of the man in front of him.

Then, Johnny stirs and opens his eyes slightly. His voice is thick from sleep when he speaks. “Baby, why are you still up?”

“It’s nothing, just go back to sleep love” says Doyoung and kisses the tip of Johnny’s nose. That makes the latter scrunch his nose and he looks _so cute,_ Doyoung has no other choice than kissing his lips.

After a few minutes, Johnny pulls back from the kiss and says “Now cuddle me and go to sleep” and Doyoung complies readily. He looks at the man in front of him one last time and lets sleep take over him, knowing that in the morning, he’ll wake up to Johnny’s beautiful face again, and everything will be just right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3 am last night when johndo cuddling hit me full force. hope you liked it!
> 
> come scream with me over johndo on twitter (@dawonjem) and curiouscat (@wybiehun)


End file.
